Time of Blast
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Sequel to "Petals of Feathers". A mysterious case that can travel through time has returned to Earth. A new threat is coming to China and the WORLD! With the help of new and old friends, facing against to anew challenge. Family, Adventure, Romances!
1. Prologue, Case of Eclipse

**This sort of follows by "Petal of Feather", sorry that I don't update the next chapter soon. But I will, I promise. For now, enjoy this one first. Short sentence, but the next chapter is nearly done. Please be patient, and I would be appreciate about that.**

**Thank you and please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue, Case of Eclipse<strong>

**Time of Blast**

_**By Arecus. Conberma**_

* * *

><p>Legend tells an enchanted case, one that its power source from the full moon; one could travel through time and space. Past, present, and future. Whoever grasped it, shall have the power of Universe.<p>

Deep within the dark valleys of unknown, wind blew the sand of dusk, an object revealed. A case, a long lost myth, a case of mystery was about to be discovered.

And a legend was about to rise again once more...

_**To be continued...**_


	2. An Old Face, A New Threat

**Time of Blast**

_**By Arecus. Conberma**_

**Chapter 2: An Old Face, A New Threat**

* * *

><p>It's been 5 months since our heroes, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five (also including the kung fu masters) saved China from the most notorious villain yet Lord Shen. Now, China was in peace once more.<p>

However, there was a bad news about alliance between their country and the other.

**Thailand.**

Rumor was told that the peace agreement didn't go well between China and Thailand, although they did agree on one thing: Never invade either territory or province until they agree with each other.

Until then, it was peace for the countries. Back to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom in the Valley of Peace, the kung fu masters and the Dragon Warrior were standing beside the cliff, as Grandmaster Shifu had something to announce.

The first one to speak was none other than Po the Dragon Warrior, who was whining, "Master Shifu, please, can we just keep them?"

Then, Mantis was next, "They are sooooo young!"

Surprisingly, even Tigress joined in, "This is beyond your cruelty."

Shifu stared at Tigress with a frown.

Quickly, the tigress master apologized, "Forgive me, Master."

The red panda master cleared his throat and said, "The reason why I ask you to bring the thing you think the most memorable, is because I want to save them inside a capsule."

"A capsule? That's AWESOME! A capsule of what?" Po asked.

"Of time," Shifu simple replied with a grin, "we will never know the importance of what we have until it's gone. In order to understand this, we shall place these items inside this capsule and wait for 10 years to open it."

"I'm sorry, 10 years?" Po asked again.

"10 years." Shifu repeated.

"So...can we wait another 10 years?" Po sheepishly asked, scratching the back of his head.

"NO!" Shifu snapped.

Before they could do the action, Zeng interrupted. "MASTER SHIFU! MASTER SHIFU!" he flew towards the masters as his life was depending on them, actually that was a fact.

"Zeng, we are in the middle of-"

"Bandits! Crows! All over the valley!" Zeng breathed, not able to speak in a complete sentence.

There's the excuse, Po emerged, "Well, another call of duty for the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five! Sorry, Shifu, you know the drill. So we'll do the whole time capsule thing later." he said, "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

Although the Five didn't want to admit, but they weren't ready to put their precious memories into the capsule and buried it underneath the earth yet. They had to agree with Po, for now. They all followed the Dragon Warrior and run into the valley to save the innocents (as always).

While the warriors were gone, they didn't pay heed to the messenger goose's finished sentence. "W...Wait *huff* *huff*! Th...er *pant*"

Although Shifu tried to relax the goose, he said, "Zeng, you do realize that they can simply handle those crows or bandits on their own."

"I...It's not only that, Master Shifu." Zeng finally asked after he regained his oxygen.

At Mr Ping's Dragon Warrior Noodle Shop and Tofu, Mr. Ping was being held hostage by a feline soldier, with a sharply sword pointed between his eyes. The thug demanded for money, before he was ready to slice the goose, a cry from the entrance of the noodle shop.

"HEY!" when both of them turned, it was Po!

"Po!" Mr. Ping cried in delight.

"Let go of my dad!"

"Him? A goose?" the soldier was obvious a bit confused by the blood-line between the goose and the panda.

Po took that as a chance as he grabbed the cat and swirled him around and threw him out of the shop. Mr. Ping shouted at the direction where Po threw, "You're messing with my noodle shop, my son is the Dragon Warrior and he will get you!" quickly, he added, "But do spread the words about Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant in the Valley of Peace, discount at lunch time!"

Po chuckled and shook his head in defeat, typical Mr. Ping.

While the warriors were fighting, a mystery figure stood on the top of the mountain and watched the entire event. Without a sound, the figure vanished from the mountain.

On the other hand, Crane was taking care of the bandits well so far. However, one thing he didn't expected, was an upcoming weapon hit his neck. Crane caught off guard as he was smashed on the wall, with the weapon stuck wit his neck that attached to the wall.

One of the bandits was delighted to see that happened, "I am going to enjoy your wings, chicken." he snickered.

"It's crane, idiot!" Crane stated, even though he was facing his death soon.

Before the bandit swung his axe on Crane, a dagger snapped the axe off the bandit's paws. And another swift move, the leopard bandit was knocked off. Crane was confused at that. Was his team came to his rescue? Or so that's what he thought.

"Need a paw?" a feline voice from above. Crane lifted his head and his eyes widened.

"No way..." he gasped.

On the other hand, Po and the Furious Five were at the gate of the valley. When they approached the entrance, their eyes were widened in pure horrid.

Hundreds of ravens grouped in each tree, making every green tree became pitch of darkness. They were outnumbered.

"He...He has returned..." Zeng gulped when he spoke the name out to the Grandmaster.

Shifu nearly dropped his staff, his eyes widened in horror, "Impossible..." he gasped.

Po, too, was shocked simultaneously, "No way..."

_"Tai Lung?"_ The two of them spoke in horror, in synch.

The armed snow leopard snickered softly, and then he proudly declared, "In the flesh."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review!**


	3. A Mysterious Arrival

**Chapter 3: A Mysterious Arrival**

**Time of Blast**

_**By Arecus. Conberma**_

* * *

><p>"Tai Lung!" the Furious Five, and Po were all shocked at the fact.<p>

"Standing right in front of you, _alive_." Tai Lung darkly snickered.

"But, how? I thought Po had-"

Tai Lung had cut off Monkey's comment, "Yes, that panda had defeated me, but the Wu Xi Finger Hold did not cause a fatal damage in me." he explained.

Every member of the Furious Five except Crane all stared at the Dragon Warrior, as he sternly replied, "I defeat people, not a murderer."

"You think I only brought JUST the cat army?" Tai Lung asked.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.

"Look up." Tai Lung instructed.

As they did, they gasped in horror. Countless ravens nearly covered the sky; they were like cloud of darkness. In another word, they were outnumbered.

"Holy Buddha..." Mantis gasped at the horrid sight.

"Brace yourself!" Tigress ordered and held up her fighting pose, followed by the others. "This is going to be a long battle." she announced and they all nodded.

Before they started the battle, Po noticed a new figure came between them and Tai Lung's army. While the figure remained silence and hooded, both sides were confused.

"Hey, lady. Stand out of the way! This is too dangerous!" Po shouted out to the figure. But the figure didn't flinch or move, or even heard him.

"Listen to the fat panda, citizen. This is no playground." Tai Lung added nonchalantly.

The mysterious hooded figure still remained silence, but Tai Lung had thin layer of limitation, "Fine, then." he ordered the crows, "ATTACK!"

"What! NO!" The Five and the Dragon Warrior tried their best to stop the attack.

Suddenly, without knowing, there was a red aura surrounded the figure. And just right before the talons of the first crow approached the figure...

_**FFOOOOOMMMMMMM!**_

Flames swirled majority of raven army, all the power source came from the figure who was still standing calmly. The Furious Five, Po, even Tai Lung were all shocked in horrid by the sight. Burning ravens were in the sky, cries of pain from the army echoed in the frozen air, scent of horrible burnt ravens filled in the air; in another word, it was horror.

When the burning 'ceremony' seemed over, the figure felt its strength wore off as it began to fall back. However, Po caught it in his arms before it hit the ground. Though he didn't know why he did that, since this mysterious and dangerous figure just destroyed hundreds of ravens with some sort of crazy fire power...a killer. But somehow, Po felt that he had to catch it, even though it committed supernatural homicide.

The hood fell off the figure, Po gasped at the appearance. It showed a female south chinese tiger, like Tigress only younger, in a complex Chinese mask, but he could tell that her eyes were shut. Finally, when she tried to open them and it revealed jade green eyes beneath the mask, so much similar to Po's. She tried to speak, but Po didn't seem to hear it and he leaned closer to listen clearer.

While he didn't notice, Tigress's face showed a hint of jealously and sadness, but none of the Five seemed to see it from her 'hardcore' face.

The tigress stirred a bit in Po's arms and she weakly spoke, "_**What**_ am I?" after that, she passed out.

Seeing his HUNDREDS of army fell by ONE tiger was one of the most humiliating that ever happened to him. "Mistress won't be very please to this..." he muttered in anger, then he roared, "Retreat! Back to the base!"

"WAIT!" the snow leopard turned his attention to the master of tigress style, Tigress shouted furiously, "Who sent you here? And what are you up to this time!"

"You'll see the _**truth**_, Tigress. Sooner than you think." Tai Lung remarked and he left. Tigress didn't even bother to chase after him, because she knew that they were about to face a new threat that was far greater than Shen's cannon to destroy kung fu.

While the masters were trying to calm the residents of the valley, Crane finally showed up and joined in the group, only with an additional arrival.

"Guys!" Crane cried from the sky. He landed swiftly as the others greeted, unfriendly.

"Where were you, Crane? We were getting crushed around here, AND!" Mantis scolded, "You missed a big show."

"Busted, dude." Monkey added, not helping at all.

Suddenly, Viper seemed to be the only one who noticed a new face beside her commrade. "Crane, who's your _'friend'_?" Viper asked, a slight jealously in her tone.

"Oh yes! Guys, meet my old friend, Mei Ling! She's the best student in Lee Da Kung Fu Academy!" Crane introduced. "Mei Ling is my best friend, and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here standing with you guys!"

"Come on, Crane, you're being exaggerating." Mei Ling waved her paws as her face reddened by her avian friend's praise.

"So, Mei Ling, what brings you here to the Valley of Peace?" Crane curiously asked.

"Can't a friend visit her best friend?" Mei Ling grinned as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, well, you kinda pick the wrong time to visit right now." Crane sheepishly said, scratching his neck with his wing.

"Why do you say that?" Mei Ling titled her aside in curiosity.

"That's not important," a voice came behind them, it was Shifu. "Now we have a far greater issue to deal with." Then he noticed the tigress in Po's arms.

"Po, who's that?" Shifu asked with his staff pointing at the fainted figure.

Immediately, Po found himself that he was holding the unconscious tigress still. "Oh, it's...ah kinda an odd story."

The red master arched his brown skeptically, "I'm listening." he said.

Po and the Furious Five except Crane because he missed the scene entirely (what a shame) explained what they encountered, an unpleasant news about the return of Tai Lung, a possibility of new threat to China after Lord Shen, and new enemies. But what disturbed Shifu, Mei Ling, and Crane, wasn't the return Tai Lung (Shify's foster son and his once-prize-student), it was the part when they heard the destructive power that came from the young tigress, sleeping peacefully in Po's arms, what shocked them the most.

Shifu frowned at the young tigress firmly, "A power of flaming destruction, who is she?"

"We don't know. But if we leave her here, who knows what danger or chaos she would cause?" Tigress suggested.

Shifu nodded at this, "Very well, she may stay at the Jade Palace, and we will question once she regain conscious." he said as it was settled.

While they were walking up the Thousand Steps to the Jade Palace, Po was, nevertheless, the tired of all. Besides of holding the grudge against the stairs, but also included of carrying a female body as an added up weights. But, on the bright side, the tigress wasn't as heavy as he thought.

But who was this mysterious tigress? And why did Po feel that he had known her before? And she looked so much like...no, there's impossible. So many questions filled Po's head, but he had to focus on carrying the tigress, and also, climbing...urgh...stairs.

On the other hand, Tigress was fuming at the unknown tigress. Deep down, she hoped that she would be the one in Po's big arms. Still, it wasn't time to be jealous, there was an unknown force outside the Valley of Peace, only time mattered.

Feelings, they needed to put aside, _for now_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued..<strong>_


	4. Mission

**Time of Blast**

**Chapter 4. Mission**

_**By Arecus. Conberma**_

* * *

><p>Now inside the Jade Palace, while everyone waited for the mysterious tigress to awake, Shifu had asked everyone to gather around the Moon Pool for a discussion minus Mei Ling as she was asked to stay beside the feline until she had awaken.<p>

As the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior waited for their master to speak, they all noticed that Shifu didn't look well. He seem to circle himself as his mind was troubled knowing that if he did this act, it meant that was something bad or terrible happened.

Finally after much time of silence, Master Tigress rose the question that was on everyone's mind. "Master, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Tigress. Very wrong." Shifu replied with much frustration in his tone. "Remember Lord Shen?"

Everyone flinched at the familiarity of the name that came from their master's mouth, Tigress growled lightly at the name as she despised it greatly. But Shifu assured her as he raised his hand, signaling the master to relax. "Relax, Tigress. He is not returning like Tai Lung. He was crushed, remember?"

She remembered, like it was yesterday, and thus Tigress unclenched her fist as Po added in. "Don't worry, Tigress. I saw him get crushed, there's no way he'd be able to survive from it."

"I...I suppose you're right." said Tigress, sounding a bit assured though still worried.

Shifu cleared his throat regaining his students attention as he stated again. "As I was saying. Apparently, some of his cannon designs survived from the battle, and were discovered by the foreigners in Thailand. And I have heard the most terrible news of their plans for it." Shifu paused as he took a breath unintentionally putting the masters on the edge of their seats, metaphorically speaking.

"They want to invade China."

Everyone in the hall gasped at the news, "This is terrible..." Crane gasped for a breath.

"I can't take for another war!" stated Po, looking quite frantic having never actually taken part of a war.

"China never had a war before, Po." replied Tigress, shaking her head at Po's wimpy attitude. i_(A/N: There were multiple of wars in China, only I just don't want to mention about them.)_ /i"Not until now..." she muttered in her breath. The masters went silent as each went through their own thoughts on the war they may take part in.

However, a scream interrupted their deep thoughts, Crane turned his neck quicker than the others as he recognized the voice better than any of them.

It was Mei Ling!

Immediately, Crane fell off faster than others could rush to the room they left the white tigress and the snow leopard. With everyone's attention had turned to Mei Ling, they followed the crane to the bunkhouse with Shifu following in suit as well.

When they had finally arrived to the bunkhouse, they all gasped at the sight. The white tigress, still wearing her mask like she was born with a cursed face, was on all fours and growling in warning ready to take down her enemies.

"Mei Ling," Ignoring the threatening white tigress, Crane rushed to his friend's side as he went to comfort his slightly wounded friend. "Are you alright?" asked Crane worriedly. Mei Ling gave him a slight nod showing that she was okay. Unbeknownst to him, Viper's eyes showed hurt but chose not to express as there were more pressing matters.

"Stay down!" ordered Tigress with a snarl to the younger tigress, who was actually freezing the younger in her spot.

"We don't want to hurt you." spoke Tigress in a smooth but stern, trying to be as less threatening then she usually was. The younger one seem to ease as she looked at the older was an uncomfortable of silence as everyone stood still as the white tigress finally calmed down. However, something turned out unexpectedly.

The young tigress quickly bowed at them being as respectful as any other kung fu master would to each other. "The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five," then she turned and bowed to Master Shifu, surprising the old master. "Grandmaster Shifu, it is an honor to meet you in person."

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy…" said Po, trying to break the ice looking incredibly nervous as he addressed the white tigress. "Nice to meet you...Uh, little one. So you know us, then who are you?"

Due to the mask, the kung fu warriors were unable to read any facial expression the tigress had as she addressed the group formally. "The name is Ching. Ching the Tigress."

"So, Ching," started Mantis as he approached the white tigress cautiously. "what brings you here in the Valley of Peace?"

"More importantly, HOW did you do the **fire-attack-with-your-mind **stuff!" asked Po. His excitement breaking the nervous atmosphere as he walked past the Five and Shifu and grasped her paws. Tigress saw this action causing her to become very envious her eyes twitching because of so.

Despite of wearing the mask, Ching's eyes showed surprise and shock as she and panda's eyes met. She smiled reluctantly and spoke in a solemn tone. "It's…ah…classified."

"What's with the mask, _Ching_?" snapped Tigress coldly, crossing her arms giving Ching a warning glare; one that the young tigress quickly headed.

"It's a solemn order from a clan where I'm from, a symbol of a guardian." replied Ching honestly as she stepped away from the panda.

"Then which clan are you from?" asked Tigress suspiciously.

As Ching met the suspicious glare from Tigress, she started to feel uncomfortable and unable to answer immediately. Sensing the nervous air around the young tiger, Po quickly interjected, "Come on, Tigress. Loosen up a little, would you? She just saved our lives down there. Try to trust someone who has no threat for once."

Everyone in the room gasped. The rest of the Five all stared at Tigress, even Shifu and Mei Ling stared as they waited for something, most likely rage, to happen. There was an unreadable expression held on her face; was it sad? Or hurt? "You are so naïve, Po. In case you have forgotten, WE all saw her what she DID to the ravens!" spoke Tigress as she shook her head lightly, and very much angry. With that, she started to leave the room leaving the masters, Mei Ling, and Ching speechless.

However, before she left the bunkhouse, Ching stopped her and starting begging her, surprising the older tigress. "_**Please**_, Master Tigress. I do not wish for discomfort."

The south China Tiger snorted at her pity comment, "Well, too bad. You just succeed." Tigress snorted.

Ching started to panic a bit, but quickly thought of something. Something she didn't want to do, and thus she spoke hesitantly, "If my mask bothers you, then I shall take it off to your satisfactory."

Before she could leave, Tigress finally glanced at the masked feline. It was her first time to see her "face" so close. Seeing that the older tiger was interested, Ching hesitantly brought her arm up to her mask. Tigress watched the younger one's paws approached the edges of the mask as everyone watched very closely, even Shifu. Slowly, Ching took off the Chinese mask and revealed her true face. As the result, there was sound of gasp filled in the room.

Not only the face, but also the color of her fur changed! Apparently, she wasn't a South China Tigress like Tigress. Instead, she was a White Tigress. The face revealed as a beautiful, young white tigress; but the most gorgeous part of her face was her eyes, as they were perfect, flawless emerald in the world. The male members blushed at the beautiful feline; Po's face was the reddest of all, he seemed to be close to nosebleed.

Much to her dismay, Tigress couldn't help to regret that she requested the mask removal, now she felt a bang of jealously in her heart. Mei Ling and Viper seemed to be the only ones who noticed the slight twisting anger on Tigress's face. Amused mysteriously, Ching put on her mask again along with the color changing of her fur. However, Po stopped the action.

"Why do you need to put it back on?" Po asked.

"It's a strict order from my clan not to reveal my true face to my enemy. And, in other words, I've risked my life to reveal it." Ching replied abruptly.

"Well, we're not your enemies, as you can see." Po snapped as she gesture to everyone in the room with a confident, yet goofy smile. "And you don't need to hide your beautiful face." Tigress's eyes snapped open wide as she looked at the big panda. Her eyes were full of hurt having heard Po say 'beautiful' to a tigress who he just met in mere half an hour ago.

Ching stared at Po in astonishment, the panda looking back at her with a cheesy smile. Finally she sighed in defeat and nodded her head. "Very well, I am grateful that you give me your hospitality."

"Now that we get this water settle…Would you please to tell me your purpose on this valley?" asked Shifu as he spoke clearing his throat to gain their attention.

Ching looked the others, and when she saw Po gave her a big comforting smile, she returned his smile. "I'm here on a mission. And I am requesting for the assistance of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five."

"Why should we help you?" snarled Tigress her friends, keeping her back from attacking or threatening the young tigress. "You could be leading us to a trap?"

b"Because this is the matter of preventing a war between China and Thailand."/b shouted Ching, dropping the bomb causing Tigress to stop her actions.

Everyone was tense when she said that, especially Shifu. They had just aware of the news from Shifu a few minutes ago, and she had the news ahead them. All were questioning Ching, the mystery of her identity had increased even more.

Before they could ask further question, Ching raised a paw to silent them, "Do not ask how I got the information. But what I am telling is an honest truth, and I wish for acceptance instead of rejection."

Everyone was hesitating. After all, they just met this girl who just burnt most of the raven army in front of them with little remorse. Was she evil or good? They didn't know if they should trust her or not.

Feeling their uncertainty, Ching added in a more desperate tone with pleading eyes. "Please, there is no time to waste!" The group was surprised with the young tigress, such a young strong warrior was particularly on her knees begging for their faith in her.

"I trust you." And Po was the first to broke the silence and place his trust in her giving the white tigress a approving smile. The rest of the group looked at Po in shock.

"You do?" questioned Shifu, who was quite concern with his student's lack of common sense.

"You do?" repeated Tigress, sounding slightly hurt.

"…You do?" repeated Ching in shock.

"Sure," Po answered with a comfort smile, "I don't know why, but somehow I know you from somewhere. You can stay here as long as you can. Right, guys?"

Everyone was silence by Po's suggestion, even Master Shifu. However, this allowed Shifu to study Ching more; he was sure that she was something more than just a mere white tigress. Especially with that kind of fire power. The Furious Five and Mei Ling were accepting of his answer, despite their obvious concern.

"Very well." nodded Shifu solemnly.

"Really!" cried the Five in surprise.

"Really?" cried Po and Ching in joy.

"As long as you control not to….ar… burn things around." Shifu clarified as he began to leave the room.

"Don't worry, Grandmaster Shifu. I have my fire under control." smiled Ching, assuring the red panda. Shifu nodded and walked off, with a destination in mind.

"Awesome! Let me show you around, we'll start the Training Hall! C'mon!" Po announced as he pulled Ching outside the room like they were best friends, while the Five followed the suit as well, only not as enthusiastic as Po. Tigress, on the other hand, was about to blow up if she saw Po and Ching holding their paws again.

After the alliance request from a mysterious teen tiger, Crane had finally turned his attention to his long best friend, Mei Ling, while the others wanted to have a _**test**_ with the new comer. He gave her a personal tour around the Jade Palace before dinner. "And this is the Hall of Heroes!" he introduced proudly at the great hall.

The mountain cat was amazed at the sight, she heard about the majestic rumors about the Jade Palace, but not many had actually seen it unless you were a high rank kung fu master.

"Wow!" Mei Ling exclaimed, "This is AMAZING!"

"I know, isn't it?" said Crane with a nostalgic smile. Even though he had been living here for many years, he still felt fascinated about this palace.

Mei Ling wandered around the hall, astonished by the artifacts and the paintings. A sudden question soon came into her mind as she turned to Crane looking curious. "Aren't you guys afraid that these cool stuff would be stolen?"

"Are you kidding?" Crane asked, exaggeratedly, "We are the Furious Five, and with the Dragon Warrior we can't be stopped. Sure, we do get bandits try to steal these artifacts, but we always do our best to keep them safe from the wrong hands."

"Tough job, huh?" joked Mei Ling as she patted Crane's feathery back. Crane momentarily lost his balance causing Mei Ling to laugh at her friends misfortune. As Crane regain his balance, Mei Ling soon noticed an unfamiliar item: a case. "Crane?"

"Yea?" the avian warrior turned to his friend, and saw the questionable object that she was asking about.

"Oh, this artifact just arrived here few days ago. I don't know what this is, maybe Po does. And Master Shifu didn't even bother to explain its origin."

"Oh." Mei Ling replied simply.

"I guess it's not something important, I mean," Crane chuckled, "what kind of harm could it bring?"

Mei Ling laughed a bit at the comment, "True." There was a mysterious tone in her voice.

"Come on, let's check on the others." Crane suggested.

The mountain cat nodded in agreement and followed her friend to the Training Hall, but she glanced back at the unknown case with a mysterious look one more time before she left the Hall of Heroes.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Shifu had uncovered some ancient scrolls in his secret chamber. He was reading an old tale, or maybe an even old legend. It was hard to tell sometimes. With each sentence he read, his facial expression were becoming more serious. What's more, he was practically sweating nervously while reading.<p>

"If what I think is correct, that girl is a Pyrokinetic." declared Shifu as he almost looked grim.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To be continued...<span>_**


	5. A Request

**Sorry it takes a while to update. Here you go!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Request<strong>

**Time of Blast**

_**By Arecus. Conberma**_

* * *

><p>At night, Po insisted that Ching should sleep in the spare room in the bunkhouse that was next to his. The Furious Five were seemingly excited to have new guests in their home. Although one of the Five weren't quite pleased about it, Tigress would growl twice in a minute when she saw Po and Ching got too close to each other. She wasn't the only one. With Crane busy talking with Mei Ling about the Valley of Peace and <em><strong>their<strong>_ old times together, Viper found herself just as jealous of them as Tigress was of Ching and Po.

Before they could all call it a day, Po prepared the dinner for the Furious Five and Shifu as usual, however, this time he made extra for their guests. Ching, on the other hand, wanted to assist the Dragon Warrior for she said that she, too, helped to cook the meal for her family in her homeland.

Despite Po declining her offer kindly, Ching constantly insisted with the same polite attitude. The Giant Panda could only reluctantly accept her offer. Through a few demonstration from the feline, despite her young age, Ching could manage to cut, slice, and chop all the food ingredients decently. Po was impressed by her skills, she almost could compete him; maybe he should consider ask her to meet his dad to be his employer or something.

"Man, Ching, you really have some awesome skills!" spoke Po complimenting to the white tiger sitting along with the Furious Five, Po, Mei Ling, and Shifu.

"Tigress, you've got to try this!" urged Mantis, who had just finished his first noodle soup.

Tigress secretly growled at the dinner table, she picked up the bowl of noodle soup and slurped it down before anyone could see her deadly glare. And then her eyes widened a bit, she was surprised at the flavor. It tasted like-

"It tastes just like Po's cooking!" Viper exclaimed, interrupting Tigress's thoughts.

"This is really good, Ching!" Crane added, "Where did you learn this recipe?"

"It's secret ingredients that have been passed down the family." spoke Ching honestly said, pleased with their reaction of her cooking.

"Well, your parents must be very proud of you." said Shifu sounding just as impressed as his students.

Despite the master's good intentions, the compliment seem to sadden the white tiger ever so slightly only barely being able to see as a less than happy smile. "I'm sure they are." spoke Ching softly.

"What's wrong? You don't have parents?" sarcastically Tigress spoke causing the others to all stare at her in pure shock.

Ching didn't respond anything for a moment an unsettling silence that no one wanted to break. Until one did, that being the one offended. "No, I have parents. We live apart though." She spoke calmly as continued her meal trying her best not to let the older tiger's comment offend her..

The masters and Mei Ling all eyed at Ching, couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. "How old are you?" Everyone looked back at Tigress surprised. Tigress had a somewhat guilty tone probably regretting her blurted statement.

"Fifteenth." Ching replied as she gazed back at Tigress.

Everyone was surprised at the young feline warrior. "Impressive," Shifu commented, "a warrior at such a young age is really rare, without any dependence."

"Actually, I have siblings on my journey." Ching cut in, carrying a warm smile again.

"Then where are they now?" Monkey asked, starting to gain an interest with this feline warrior.

"We were separated by an evil force. Right now, I'm on my journey to find them." Ching answered, finishing her last bite of noodles. She stood up and bowed respectfully as she spoke. "If I may, excuse me."

Before everyone could have a group discussion and before the young tiger could leave, Ching turned back and added. "Oh! I'll wash the dishes after you are finished with them." Before finally leaving, she let out a short giggle and returned to her room.

With the white tiger finally leaving the room, the Kung Fu masters grouped together and began the conversation started by Monkey. "Tigress, that was mean!"

"I know, I don't know what came over me!" Tigress admitted honestly.

"Tigress," Po snapped, "that was not cool at all."

Tigress lowered her ears in shame, "I'm sorry."

"It's not us you apologize." Shifu stated an arching his frown at his daughter.

Tigress flinched, knowing well that was true. Now clearly aware, Tigress took her leave and excused herself, "Understood, master." and then she left to the bunkhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark mountain...<strong>

Tai Lung returned with a huge loss of raven army. But the loss was a small number, because where he was approaching was a camp of an army. The army of Thailand, to be precise. Having passed the thousands of tents, he came upon a large tent that looked all more important than the others. He entered calmly and without a hint of fear. He then knelt down before the leader of this army, "I have returned, Mistress Gei." he said as he bowed his head.

The Mistress turned to look at her snow leopard general, "Tai Lung." she spatted as she despised its name.

She was an Asian Golden Cat; she wore an enormous gold helmet, and hung variety of accessories around her arms, ankles, even many rings in her fingers in pure gold. From the description stated, she was royalty; she was one of the Princesses of Thailand.

Originally, Thailand wanted to make peace with China in hopes that they could be allies. Therefore, that would strengthen their country. But Princess Gei thought otherwise. She thought that, in order to strengthen her country, they must take over China. In order to do so, she secretly took her armies and fled to China, waiting the right time to strike.

Gei played a Thai chess doll, which was a symbol of King, in her right paw. Without looking at it, she just sat on her throne and listened another failure from one of her generals. How did she find Tai Lung? That would be explained in later chapters.

"You have failed me, Tai Lung. Essentially, you should be punished." Mistress Gei stated coldly.

A lesser man, or animal in this case, would have been completely disheartened, but not Tai Lung. His head remained stared at the ground, waiting to be punished. But instead, Gei said, "But I'm giving you one more chance. I want you to get me that fire-bearer!"

The snow leopard's head shot up quickly, Gei interjected his speech before he could ask his questions. "How do I know? Do not forget, I have a gypsy here who can foretold the future? I was there watching the entire event, Tai Lung. And I want that fire cat here ALIVE!" she commanded.

She leaned against his face, only an inch close to his face. "Do not fail me again." she hissed deadly in his face.

"Yes, Mistress." With all said and done, the snow leopard quickly left the camp.

Watching the snow leopard gone, Gei returned to her throne where also to her gypsy who was chained beside her throne.

She sneered at _**"her" **_gypsy, and asked, obviously not politely, "Tell me, my gypsy, what's future behold?"

The peahen softly grunted, causing Gei to smirk at her attitude, "Well, you can choose not to tell me. But remember," she said as she revealed a feather with a symbol of a red eye on it, "I hold your lives here."

Again, the peahen glared at the royal-in-the-butt Golden Cat, she grabbed a wing(hand)-ful of shiny dusk and threw in the mid-air. Mysterious patterns and symbols swirled in the colourful mist. Heavy accent of foreign language in peahen's beak, she spoke, "If the future you wish to see," another explosion boomed from the mist, "then the future you shall see."

The Golden Cat had her attention, she stared at the mist with amazement with mixture of bewilderment, "What do you see?"

"A Golden Cat," the peahen replied, studying the mist, "and her Golden Army..."

Princess Gei was waiting for the expectation of her great result. But instead, what she got was the smoking figures vanished and they were replaced by figures which seemed to be warriors with stances of majestic.

"...are defeated by _**ten**_ kung fu warriors, with their masters of origin side by side, not from this time of day, nor today's existence." she finished, Gei could sense her gypsy was smirking at her at tease.

The next thing the peahen knew was the Golden Cat Princess lunged at her through the mist, and so as the predication ceremony was over. The Thai princess clutched at the peahen's long neck, but hard enough to choke her, though she tried her best to hold her strength. She hissed at her gypsy's face, "What does THAT even mean?"

The peahen was very brave, she still smirked at her with all her guts, "It means...you will fall."

"I WILL NOT!" Gei denied her fate furiously. She pushed the peahen in her paws harshly on the wall, leaving a terrible bruise on her neck.

"I will not accept this so-called fate, I am the one who decides my own destiny. General!" she roared.

"Mistress!" the leopard bowed deeply at his mistress.

"Search every village and kill anyone with kung fu skills on sight!" she commanded, the leopard nodded firmly as he and several troops headed out for mission.

The peahen was horrified by the princess's act, she demanded, "You can't do this!"

"Oh yes, I can. I have the power to do this. And I can do whatever I want once I rule China!"

"You cannot change the wheels of destiny."

"We'll see about that." she hissed with a sneer.

* * *

><p>Back at the Valley of Peace returning to the Jade Palace bunkhouse, Tigress was having a hard time. She stood before the door that Ching trying to force herself to knock on the door and apologize to the other tigress. And to make matters worse for herself, a much younger, more skilled, and more BEAUTIFUL-<p>

"Have you apologized to Ching yet?"

Tigress nearly screamed and jumped by that sudden voice behind her. Luckily, she held it in and turned abruptly to see it was Po! "Po, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to check out what's taking you so long." Po simply replied.

"Well, I am about to do it. Don't rush me!" spoke Tigress softly to Po but still containing a great amount of fury behind it. Suddenly a soft light came inside Ching's room interrupted the two kung fu master's conversation causing them to stare at the door curiously. Po and Tigress both exchanged glances, Po took his first action as he slowly slide the door mat opened.

The two masters' eyes widened at the sight, Ching's body revealed half-naked (Tigress covered Po's eyes immediately), but what the most shocking of all, was her body. Mysterious stripes or patterns glimmered all over her body. Her eyes were closed though looked out her opened window as it revealed a perfect full moon. The young tigress did not pick up on the two masters as she hummed a melody, which not familiar to Po or Tigress. Acted quietly the two tired to leave without disturbing the white tiger. Unfortunately because of the panda's temporary blindness, Po stepped on Tigress's tail causing the feline master to cry out loud. Definitely loud enough to get Ching's attention.

"WHAT THE FU?" Ching exclaimed as she quickly put on her clothes and the mysterious glowing patterns had disappeared.

**(A/N: In case you are wondering, "Fu" stands for the "fu" in "Kung fu". How about that? LOL)**

"Ah...um...we were...ah" Po stuttered, couldn't find an excuse. Even though he was suppose to be the King of Excuses.

"Haven't you heard of KNOCKING!" Ching was practically screaming at the duo, despite their title as the Dragon Warrior and the Master of Tigress style.

"Look, we were just-" Tigress's explanation was cut off when Ching tried to kick the two masters out of her sanctuary. The two effortlessly dodged the kicks, though had unknowingly traveled out of the tiger's room.

"Good night!" the white tigress didn't give the two masters much time to speak as she slammed the doormat shut.

Again, Po and Tigress exchanged a confused gaze. Both were having the same question: What the hell just happened?

While they were thinking, Ching let out a quiet sigh of relief, heart stomping rapidly, and thin layer of sweat on her forehead. "That was a close call..." she murmured worriedly.

She clutched something around her neck: a jade necklace and a golden amulet. She stared at the two accessories, and then she let out another heavy sigh. She placed them back into her clothes, she blew out the candle and called it a day.

The next morning, the sun had rose from the east, it light shone every corner of the valley. When the gong sounded, as a morning alarm to the citizens, everyone woke up with a fresh start.

Shifu, on the other hand, was exhausted from the research he did from the previous night. He didn't have a good night sleep after he had found some information about their guest. He rubbed his temples with his fingers trying to figure something out, but to no avail.

He tidied up the scrolls and considered to have a day off for his students and have a good rest. Until Zeng came in with one of his panic looks.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" shouted Zeng, the goose messenger, to the master.

"Zeng! If this is about another new 647 bamboos that you have just memorized, I DON'T want to hear it!" Shifu demanded, frustratedly. The last thing he needed right now was another Zeng's wide knowledge of bamboo.

"Actually it's 650." Zeng proudly announced, which caused the red panda master groaned. However, that was not the reason why Zeng barged into the palace, "But that's not the case!" he had returned to his panic mode, as he handed Shifu a message scroll, "An urgent message!"

"An urgent message? From whom?" Shifu curiously asked, taking the scroll from Zeng.

Before Zeng could answer the question, Shifu was reading the content of the message. Soon, his eyes grew wider every line he had read. "It's... It's..."

Meanwhile, Tigress woke up from the gong, as usual. But when she and the others stood out of the door to greet their master, he wasn't there. As much as they were curious of their missing master, Po and Ching were missing as well.

Their curiosity did not last long as they heard cooking sounds from the kitchen. "Po gets up earlier than any of us? That's a record." Mantis mused.

"More like as if the sun rises up from the west." Tigress added.

The others cracked up a little, surprised by Tigress' humor though she didn't know that. "Good one!" Monkey commented.

"What?"

"...Skip it." Obviously Tigress didn't know when or how did she make a joke.

"Can we go now? I'm starving!" Mantis hungrily said.

"You guys can go ahead, I'll go check up on Mei Ling." Crane said as he excused himself. Viper's face turned sour when her crush was now focus on his old friend. And yet, she had said it: they were just friends..._right_?

When the Five (or Four) approached to the kitchen, an aroma scent of fresh breakfast was waiting for them to devour. Monkey and Mantis were practically drooling all over the place, while Tigress and Viper stared at the two males in disgust.

They entered the kitchen, and found their panda friend and their guest were laughing joyfully while they were cooking together. Ching, of course, didn't wear her Chinese mask just as Po had ask. Mantis, Monkey and Viper all glanced at Tigress, who was at limit to release her anger. But she held it and she broke the ice, "Hope we are not interrupting something important."

The panda and the white tigress finally got their attention as they stopped their laughter. But the two of them still wore their smile anyway, Po was the first one to speak, "Nah, you're right on time for breakfast."

Ching, on the other hand, noticed someone was missing, "Where's Master Crane?" she asked.

"He went to get Mei Ling, so what's for breakfast?" Mantis asked.

"Steamed dumplings, congee," Po continued, "and Ching helped me to cook the noodles."

Every eyes from the members of the Furious Five all stared at Po in surprise. "You let her cook the noodles?" Viper asked the first.

"Yea, so?" Po asked back.

"_So?_" Tigress added, dangerous in her tone, "Po, you NEVER let anyone cook noodles in your place!EVER!" she nearly shouted at the panda.

Po and Ching both flinched at the angry of the feline master, wondering as if they were doing something wrong, _really _wrong. Ching interjected, trying to clear the air off. She started with a gentle voice, "Master Tigress, I will be off soon after breakfast, but until then, could we be friends?" she added with a warm smile.

Tigress stared skeptical at Ching, because her smile reminded her of someone, someone she knew. But the question was, she couldn't remember. "Fine."

Ching gave her a wide smile. Tigress was flinched as there was another similarity about this white tigress. Not only that, her smile, her attitude, her actions, and her tone, all reminding her of someone. Again, the question is WHO?

Then she took a bite, she was surprised at the taste. It tasted just like Po's cooking. A pang of jealousy and envy rose in her heart. Ching could sense danger from the elder tigress, as she backed away a little from her. Soon, Crane and Mei Ling had joined in the group.

"Sorry we're late, guys." Crane apologized with a shy smile.

"Nah, you're right on time." Mantis said in between his munching food, "You're lucky that Ching helped with extra meal over here."

"Wow, thanks, Ching. Usually Po will eat the entire table in a minute." Crane friendly mocked.

"Not cool, man." Po said in not an amused way. And Ching giggled.

Then, Po turned at Ching, "You really have a nice giggle."

"Aw, thanks." Ching replied with a faint blush.

That was th last straw. With her eyes blazing, Tigress's inner anger was about to explode in a rage of kung fu fury. Just before Tigress could lung at the young feline, Shifu emerged into the kitchen looking shocked.

"Master!" All of the masters stood up, greeting at their master.

Shifu didn't give them time to greet further, he panted as he clutched a scroll in his paws. "We have received an urgent message from a village, except..."

"What's the matter, master?"

"Except...this is a message from a village called _**"Tian Shen Village"**_."

"Tian Shen Village?" The Five questioned in sync, all confused.

"Whoa! The legendary Tian Shen Village? **THE** Tian Shen Village!"

"What's so great about this village?" Crane asked in less enthusiastic, even though he knew that was a rhetorical question. Hence Po's _wide_ knowledge about legends, myths, and kung fu masters.

"You guys really need to read more legends stuff?" the Five rolled their eyes in annoyance, as Po continued the story anyhow, "Legends say that Tian Shen Village is a village of mystery, hidden in the Valley of Unknown, and rumored to be a place of paradise. But no one knows, because no one had ever found that place! Only a few but a split few have ever been there. They were even asked to keep their lips sealed about the place so no one still knows about."

"Then it has to be a prank." Tigress quickly snapped, unable to believe in a mythical village.

"This village does exist." Ching interjected, the first sentence she spoke during the discussion.

Tigress gave her a skeptical look, "How do you know that?"

"Because," Ching replied, facing the older feline, "**I went there before**_**.**_"

Before Tigress could ask any more question, Po's excitement cut her words. "Whoa! That is AWESOME! How does it look like? Are they what they are told in the legend? Do they actually have the Tunnel of Darkness-"

"Po, enough!" Shifu stopped him before this discussion over, frustrated. And then he turned to the white tigress, "Thank you, Ching, for the information."

"But who sent it?" Viper asked. That question had caused their master flinch as if he saw a ghost.

"Master, is there something more?" Tigress asked worriedly, noticing her father and master's bewildered expression.

Shifu gazed at his daughter, then the rest of his students. He sighed deeply, and solemnly announced, "It was sent by **Master Thundering Rhino **himself."

An awkward silence filled the air, everyone froze at the name as if they had witnessed a ghost. But, this maybe real. On the other hand, it's impossible. Crane stammered, "B...But, t-that's impossible!"

"Master Ox told us that he was perished in that blast of cannon!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Wait!" Everyone turned at Po, he was remembering of something. "Remember what Master Croc also said? He said, _'there was nothing but his Thundering Hammer.'_" Po explained, reminding Tigress and the others who were the witnesses.

_**(A/N: It's true, because I saw that line on the movie novelization.)**_

"So, you mean... that Master Thundering Rhino is still alive, and he hides himself in a mysterious village which is said to be a myth?" Mantis sarcastically asked.

"...Yea, I know it sounds silly. But yea, pretty much." Po sheepishly replied.

"That makes...no sense." Mantis added, nonchalantly.

"Are you _seriously_ thinking that Master Thundering Rhino could be possibly alive?" Crane added, sarcastically.

"Could be a ghost try to guide us..." Po was taking a chance. The Five were having a hard time to believe their panda comrade's talking as they all face-palmed.

"PO, ENOUGH!" Shifu barked at the Dragon Warrior, who was cringed slightly by the outburst of his master.

The elder red panda took another deep, long breathe, and finally asked calmly, "I ask one more time: Go, or not?"

A moment of silence was responded, until a particular panda spoke out, "I say, we go! There's a call for an adventure, who's with me?" Po asked with pure excitement.

Soon, members of the Furious Five joined in the vocie. "I'm definitely in." Monkey joined.

"As am I." Crane said in enthusiasms.

"Me too." Mantis joined.

"Count me in too." Viper volunteered.

"I can lead the path during this journey to the Tian Shen Village." Ching positively said to the group.

The only one left was the feline kung fu master, she eyed at everyone: first Shifu, then her team, then Ching (glaring), and Po lastly.

Then, she sighed in defeat, "I'm in."

"Then it's settled, we'll start pack up our main supplies this evening, for this will be a long journey."

"Wait, you're coming too, Shifu?" Po asked.

"Zeng and other guards of the Jade Palace will protect here and the valley. So far, we have built stronger defensive system in the Valley of Peace. The bandit wouldn't be a threat during our absent." Shifu explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, at least one of us should stay behind..."

"I'll stay." Everyone turned at the owner of the voice: Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling, are you sure?"

"Hey, I'm the best in Lei Da Kung Fu Academy, you don't think a few bandits could defeat me, do you?"

"No, of course not, only if Master Shifu allows...I MEAN, I trust your ability, and your reputation. But it's just that..."

"Yes?"

"We just met a mere hour and we're already departed again."

"Awww, that's okay. I'll wait here until you get back. Then we can have some time together."

"Really?" Crane's eyes lit up with hope.

"Do I ever break a promise?"

"No..."

"Good, then stop sounding like a girly-bird, and man up like the one of the Furious Five I see with confidence." Mei Ling playfully smack Crane's neck, which he chuckled nervously and rubbed the sore part of his neck. That wasn't just a playful punch at all.

Suddenly, Viper hissed angrily at Mei Ling, "Why did you do that for?"

"It was just a friendly punch." Mei Ling defended.

"Well, it didn't like look _friendly_ to me." Viper said in a dangerous tone.

"It's okay, Viper." Crane assured his reptile friend before things got worse. "Mei Ling was just giving me a boost of confidence like she always does, that's all."

"I thank you for your volunteer as the temperate guardian of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace, Master Mei Ling. And I'm sure that the Jade Palace is now in good hands for now." Shifu bowed at Mei Ling and she returned it in respect, satisfying with the approval.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued..<strong>_


End file.
